1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed device is a lower limb orthotic device, and more specifically, an ankle-foot orthosis (AFO). AFOs are conventionally designed to encompass the ankle joint and part or all of the foot. AFOs are externally-applied and intended to control position and motion of the ankle, for example, to compensate for weakness and/or correct deformities. AFOs are commonly used in the treatment of disorders affecting muscle function, such as stroke, spinal cord injury, muscular dystrophy, cerebral palsy, polio, MS, and/or peripheral neuropathy.
2. Related Art
Two examples of conventional AFOs are shown in FIGS. 1-4. One may note that these conventional AFOs comprise a wrap that extends continuously around the posterior of the ankle and lower leg, and continuously under the foot, with no gap/slit at or near said posterior or said bottom. FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a conventional AFO that may be likened to a wrap-around boot of flexible leather, plastic or fabric, laced like a shoe and having straps at or above the ankle. FIGS. 3 and 4 illustrate an AFO such as the C.R.O.W. (Charcot Restraint Orthotic Walker)™ by ACOR®, having an outer shell and an inner liner, both extending continuously around the posterior of the foot and ankle, and continuously around the bottom of the foot.